


Eternal

by Nerwen, XxIrisxX



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerwen/pseuds/Nerwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxIrisxX/pseuds/XxIrisxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the untimely death of his wife Thranduil is left heartbroken and overwhelmed and on a whim pays a visit to his closest friend Aldewin. The two end up sharing a passionate night together as lovers for that one night but eternally as friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Distant Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510291) by [Nerwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerwen/pseuds/Nerwen), [XxIrisxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxIrisxX/pseuds/XxIrisxX). 



Title:  
Chapter: 1 of 1  
Status: complete  
Author: Nerwen / XxIrisxX  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Aldewin (OC)  
Rating: Mature/Explicit  
Series: No  
Genre: Romance / Friendship

Summary: After the untimely death of his wife Thranduil is left heartbroken and overwhelmed and on a whim pays a visit to his closest friend Aldewin. The two end up sharing a passionate night together as lovers for that one night but eternally as friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien characters; I am merely borrowing them for a while having some fun too. ~Shifty Eyes~ 

Warning: mourning, NC-17, friendship love

Authors Note: This was originally wrote to show the relationship between Thranduil and Aldewin in reference to A Distant Light, although it easily pertains to the past Aldewin has with Thranduil in all of the fictions he appears in. Just a little back story between him and Thranduil, to my own little OC ^_^ 

***

Aldewin walked slowly back to his chamber, he had just come from the infirmary, and a week-long training exercise with his regiment in the thick woodland of Mirkwood. He had to actually cut the trip short though, running into a large nest of spiders, not really expecting it they had caught all of them off guard. Thankfully there were no fatalities, but there were a few with injuries, Aldewin included. He wasn't hurt too badly his forearm receiving a long cut but thankfully it needed no stitches and would probably leave no scar, a few other minor cuts and bruises were healing themselves as he walked back to his room. He would need to inform King Thranduil of this mishap in the morning so he could prepare another date to take his guardsmen out again, once the others healed anyway. He began to remove his armor, feeling much better once the weight had been lifted and he was clad in his tunic and breeches. 

He thought for a moment about going to visit Thranduil, he had been worried about him lately it had not been long since Thranduil had lost his wife…while Aldewin was sure that no one else seemed to notice he could tell Thranduil wasn't coping as well as he was pretending to. Thranduil was hurting and he missed her, but there was far too much pressure and responsibility upon him to take the personal time he needed to mourn. If Aldewin had his way he would force than damned council to leave him be, allow him a leave of absence, but they would never allow it…Legolas was not nearly old enough to be acting King during his absence. Without anyone else to take on the responsibility Thranduil couldn't be permitted to leave the throne even in this instance of tragedy.

Aldewin shook his head, he despised politics in all honesty, and the council knew no other way to express themselves except through their King so they were too dependent upon Thranduil, if they were to lose him even for a week…even for a day they would be lost. That was partly why Aldewin had to graciously refuse Thranduil's offer for him to hold a position on the council, if Thranduil needed council Aldewin would be there for him always but wouldn't' sit with the board. He remembered how relived Thranduil looked when he told him that, Thranduil did not need one more self serving elf to tell him how to rule…he needed a friend and Aldewin would provide him with one.

Aldewin was being mindful of his bandaged arm, ready to retire to his bed although he was more than surprised when he found another occupant already resting there. He berated himself for not noticing immediately that he was not alone, normally he would have instantly realized something amiss, yet it didn't seem he was in any danger, this form was just resting. He leaned closer to the form brushing blonde hair from his face and to Aldewin's surprised it was Thranduil.

Aldewin was a little taken aback by the realization Thranduil was sleeping in his bed and a little curious as to why? Was he waiting for him and had simply fallen asleep? Was he here by accident? A million different ideas fluttered through his head and he decided it best to wake him if he intended to find the truth.

He gently placed a hand on Thranduil's exposed shoulder as he sat on t edge of the bed. "My Lord?" He said softly, not willing to shake him awake as he would any other, this was his King and he needed to be roused gently if anything.

Slowly the lapis blue eyes opened, still somewhat hazy from sleep as they regained their focus and settled upon Aldewin and he sat up. “You’re back.” He said softly as if he had been expecting him.

“We had to return from our training earlier than expected, a nest of spiders surprised us, there is no need for concern though we eradicated the nest with no fatalities a few were injured but nothing serious we simply needed to return so they could be treated properly.” Aldewin assured Thranduil.

Thranduil frowned as he touched Aldewin’s arm gently. “You’re hurt.” He said concern lining his voice. He was still somewhat asleep, it had been far too long since he had proper rest and he found very little comfort in his own bed as of late.

Aldewin shook his head. “It’s only a scratch honestly; the apothecary says my natural healing will take care of it a day or so. The bandage is just a precaution.” He paused a moment. “Do not think for a moment you are unwelcomed, but why are here? Was there something you needed?” He asked.

“No.” Thranduil said turning away. “I spent almost all day in council with the board, I was so tired of making decisions and giving orders so I came here to speak with you forgetting that you were out…I didn’t want to return to my room though, it’s too much a reminder right now so I stayed, I knew no one would look for me here not to mention no one would dare enter your chamber uninvited…except me obviously.” Thranduil said.

Aldewin gave Thranduil a soft smile. “As I said you are always welcome. I can understand your want to get away from all that, partly why I declined you invitation to sit on the board.” Aldewin said.

Thranduil sided. “I am not allotted such a luxury…I would never say that I hate my position as King it has many times given me great joy however, it has been the catalyst for pain as well and my position does not give me the time I need to process my pain.” Thranduil swallowed thickly. “I feel weakened.” Any time Thranduil had a major or even minor crisis in his life he was never given the time needed to process and move past it, it took a major toll on his spirit, and with the loss of his wife…it was almost too much.

“Look at me a moment.” Aldewin said lifting Thranduil’s chin to look into his eyes a moment. The light in Thranduil’s eyes had faded; it was still there but not nearly as vibrant and alive as it once was, if an elf was to ever lose that light they would fade away right along with it. An elf would never succumb to illness or the passage of time but their souls were fragile and mental anguish took its toll as much as any physical pain would.

Aldewin shook his head deeply concerned for a moment. “You need time; I will speak with the council tomorrow and will personally see to it you get the time you need, if they cannot survive on their own for a little while then they are unfit to hold such positions.” Thranduil placed a comforting hand on Thranduil’s cheek. “For now my King please rest well, I will stay close by.” He said about to move but Thranduil grasped his arm.

“Don’t leave…” Thranduil said trailing off a little. “I don’t wish to be alone, rest with me…I don’t wish to sleep alone another night alone…it’s too cruel.” He said looking down not wishing to look into Aldewin’s beautiful black eyes; he didn’t want Aldewin of all people to see him being so weak.

“Of course, um give me a moment.” Aldewin said going into the adjoining bathroom. Aldewin taking a deep breath trying to calm his nerves; for some reason when Thranduil asked to rest with him and it made his heart beat faster and he needed to calm himself. He wasn’t sure why he reacted that way to begin with but he couldn’t be the supporting friend to Thranduil if he couldn’t think of anything but how beautiful Thranduil looked.

Aldewin had never thought of Thranduil as more than a friend, in all honesty it had never even occurred to him that anything beside friendship would ever happen between them…however, Thranduil was truly beautiful and with Thranduil needing him so much it did make Aldewin’s heart beat faster, his skin warm…and unfortunately let his mind wander.  
Thranduil only lifted his eyes once Aldewin began to leave, lingering upon the retreating figure till he completely vanished into the other room. He took in an unsure breath, bringing up a hand and gingerly placing it upon one of his collar bones. Even then could he feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest, its pace increasing slowly matching the fastened beat of his heart.

He had not known why he had truly come to Aldewin’s chamber in the first place. He had not even remembered any wish emerging for the purpose. It was an instinct that spoke to him; that guided him and told him that it was all but natural. That the pain he felt; the gap and the cold grey of sorrow which veiled him would not lessen unless and until he had seen his friend.

And now that he did, his heart quickened and among the sense of assurance which now soothed him, Thranduil could feel a sweet discomfort which tugged at his chest the moment he locked eyes with the other elf.

His hand gently slid down, finger tips lightly brushing against his fabric and tingling his skin before they came to rest upon his heart. Thranduil inhaled deeply. The tips of his fingers touched the very spot properly, the entire length of his fingers lying next, then the pads of his palm and then the whole hand itself. 

The sweet discomfort was now unearthing itself more and more as his heart beat increased gradually. His eyes fluttered close.

He needed something to take this loneliness away. It was so bounding and so torturous, eating him away bit by bit every single day till Thranduil could bear it no more. He now realized why his instincts brought him there.

He needed comfort. He needed Aldewin.

He quickly dropped his hand once he heard footsteps approaching the very chamber he was sitting in. He took one more breath, trying to drown out the sudden overwhelming feeling which rolled within him before gazing intently as Aldewin walked in.

It took Aldewin a moment of reprimand before he managed to stomp down what he considered rather inappropriate feelings for Thranduil, he knew he loved Thranduil of that there was no question for he had looked after the King for all of his young life…young in comparison to himself who was ancient in his own right. But it was more of a reverence, he revered Thranduil more than any other in his life and his own devotion and sense of duty kept him close to Thranduil’s side and away from others. He had pledged his entire self to this elf and would do anything if it would benefit Thranduil…but that devotion had limitations of which he wasn’t comfortable crossing.

He caught Thranduil’s gaze he sat down next to him his black eyes reflecting in the candlelight as he looked at Thranduil. He was waiting for a cue, almost not sure if he should be where he was at the moment without Thranduil’s consent, he asked Thranduil to rest but he seemed more awake now than before. 

Thranduil felt himself rising up to his feet, as if an unknown force was pulling him and making him stand. His gaze lingered upon Aldewin’s face, mesmerized by how well the soft gleam of the candle light accentuated the strength in his jaws and the kindness in his eyes. 

His heart leapt for the briefest of moment as a calm and yet mild sense of chaos washed over him.

Thranduil’s eyes sparkled and his lips parted in awe as he quietly took small and measured steps towards the other. He saw something flicker in the other’s gaze but he ignored it without much difficulty, stopping till he was mere inches away from Aldewin’s face.

“I have never been so alone,” his confession came out in rasps while his eyes—laced with eagerness and a sense of morose—danced between a pair of dark black ones before his lids dropped halfway through. “The loneliness hurts. I hurt, Aldewin.” 

His lips trembled and slowly he brought a hand up, placing his fingers gently on the side of the other’s cheeks, increasing the touch gradually till he was cradling the very spot.  
“I do not want to hurt. Not today. I plead before you—take this away for just one night.”

The hand gracefully swept at the base of Aldewin’s head, feeling the silken strands brushing against his palm before his fingers buried themselves into them while his other hand placed itself on Aldewin’s chest. It lay there for quite some time before eventually pressing itself more over Aldewin’s heart and caressing the part of the other elf’s body with deep and slow movements.

Aldewin frowned at the strange request his mind not exactly comprehending it exactly, for not even in his wildest or erroneous dreams had this particular scenario played. He could feel the soft brush if Thranduil’s breath on his skin making his insides knot together, the touch of Thranduil’s soft cool hands touching his enflamed face seeming to take the burn away and leave him breathless moving down across his chest, his heart beating wildly beneath the touch.

He took Thranduil’s hands in his own and had him sit back down on the bed. “I will do what I can.” He said simply, unsure of what Thranduil thought Aldewin could do to ease the sadness in his heart and brighten the inner light of his soul.

Thranduil broke out of his trance when instead of indulging in his touches, Aldewin removed his hand. His surprise increased all the more when he was made to sit and not join Thranduil a second later. 

He mildly started shaking his head and stood up once more, this time pressing himself against the other. As a result, he heard the slight hitch in Aldewin’s breath and felt the muscles of his body tensing at the sudden contact.

“Why do you hesitate?” He asked finally, his voice rolling into a smooth and velvety lull. “Look at me,” he said, bringing another hand up and placing it under Aldewin’s chin, gently turning his face so that their eyes now met. Once more he snaked a hand around Aldewin’s nape, pulling the other even closer till Thranduil could feel each and every breath leaving Aldewin and falling on his very lips.

“Am I so terrible to look at?” He rasped, his eyes sparkling with desire and want, narrowing slightly as lust burdened his lids, intensifying those very emotions all the more he held in his orbs. “I am not an elleth, I realize that. But am I so beneath your taste for you to not even cast a glance at me?”

“What?” Aldewin asked about to pull away from Thranduil once more but Thranduil had a tight hold on his neck and chin, and the action unconsciously made Aldewin still himself his desire to remove himself from the conversation not enough to outweigh what his King seemed to want…although he still was a little unsure as to what exactly that was.  
Those words that were so softly whispered brushed across his lips and he could practically taste Thranduil, he didn’t want to look at him but Thranduil’s words practically forced him to do so. He could clearly hear Thranduil’s words and the slight challenge within them but it seemed so strange that he tried to rationalize it as something else.

“I hardly advert my eyes from you.” He said staring intently at Thranduil as he asked. “Are you seeking me to flatter you? Would that comfort you in some way?” He asked not completely serious as he usually was.

He pulled himself away from Thranduil at that point, it wasn’t Thranduil’s strength that kept him in place he stayed by his own choice but the close proximity was beginning to bother him…regardless of it being a pleasant bother he didn’t wish to entertain that idea anymore than he already had.

A small smile graced Thranduil’s lips when Aldewin finally looked at him. The dancing of his own eyes ceased and as they stilled, the intensity of emotions he held behind them burned brighter than before while he tried infusing in the other that it was his need and trust in Aldewin which was driving Thranduil to approach his friend; not some cheap wayward alternative.

All of a sudden, he felt movement beneath his palms and before he knew it, he found Aldewin again stepping back with a perplexed look crossing his face.

Thranduil blinked many times, desire and need still lacing his eyes and mind as he tried comprehending what might’ve happened. 

“How is it comfort when you deny me what I truly want?” The smoothness which he bore before slipped from his voice, the raw feeling of loss and helplessness flashing in his face as Thranduil looked up at the other, confused and dazed of Aldewin’s actions.

However, the truth which crept on to his face for only a moment soon was molded expertly by the Elvin King into the same expression of playfulness, desire once more burning in his eyes as they intently kept affixed on the elf in front.

“I need you, do you not see that?” his tone was rich and thick, enough to taunt anyone and everyone if he ever so wished for it. 

He stepped in front once again and quickly closed the distance between the two of them. His lips hovered over Aldewin’s; brushing occasionally as he whispered his wants and needs quietly. 

The discomfort he gladly felt in his heart was increasing till there was a low thrumming sensation vibrating within him and spreading throughout his entire being. He could smell Aldewin. He could smell the oak and fir, the forest, the wilderness radiating from the other and enriching his senses and thereby increasing the welcoming soreness in his chest till the feeling and the scent overwhelmed him entirely.

“I need *you*. Not mere *words*,” he murmured once, eyes quivering with unkempt emotions he truly felt that drove him to reach out to a friend in the first place. No matter how hard he tried hiding with lust and desire, in the end, it was only grief which reigned in him. It was the void in his heart that made him desperately seek out the arms of his friend.  
Before Aldewin could respond, Thranduil pressed his lips over the other’s, breathing in sharply when the very action churned his heart and threw it in a mix of wild emotions as it throbbed and leapt erratically, heightening his need to have more.

He broke away with a soft moan and held the base of Aldewin’s nape, pulling the elf down just as he threw back his head, exposing his neck upon which he made Aldewin to press his lips.

“Am I not worth your time? Do I not deserve a bit of your attention? Surely I must be not that difficult to look at that the Ellyn who would gladly throw themselves at you?”  
A shiver ran down Thranduil’s spine when he felt warmth over his pulse point. His breath hitched and fell with difficulty and when Adewin tried to move away yet again, Thranduil made a desperate move. He reached out for the other’s arm with his own free hand and taking it in his own, he wrapped it around his own waist, tightening the hold on him while he threw his head back and sideways, moving such that he felt Aldewin’s lips all over his neck. *

“No please,” he pleaded, stifling a moan as heat began pooling at the pit of his stomach and in between his thighs. “Do not deny me of this. I beg of you.” He pressed himself even closer, parting his legs such that his own less flaccid member brushed against the other’s thighs, sending jolts of pleasure down his own spine.

“I need this. I ask you as a friend. Do not leave me to the loneliness I have come to dread. Nothing works. Neither wine, nor work. I need this. Please!” The playfulness once more broke its mask, unearthing the anguish and trauma which Thranduil faced since the sudden bereavement of his wife. It had never crossed anyone that the queen would fade so soon by a grave illness of her heart and while whole of Mirkwood lamented her loss; it wrecked havoc in the lives of Thranduil and his young son. Thranduil knew he couldn’t sail.  
That he couldn’t fade. He was needed. His people needed him; his son needed him. He had to remain.

And he had to lose himself and his control to ease the pain which drilled in his wounded heart. It was atrocious. It was disrespectful to eyes of most. Thranduil knew that. But he also knew that if he had not done anything to distract himself from the great sorrow, he would fade which he couldn’t. He had to remain.

Aldewin stiffened when Thranduil kissed him less surprised by the action itself and more surprised that if Thranduil had waited a moment he probably would have kissed him back. However, Thranduil’s actions were fast and irregular, he couldn’t predict Thranduil’s movements and that left Aldewin fumbling with the situation rather than being able to gain some sense of control over it. At one moment their lips were touching, then his mouth was upon his neck, Thranduil pulled his arms so they would wrap around him, it was too much for him to consume in one sitting so he had to push him away. 

The desperation in Thranduil’s voice made him waver though in his resolve to put an end to everything. The taste the smell the feeling that was all Thranduil filled him and caused his blood to run hot. He was not immune to Thranduil’s antics and found himself wanting to touch him once more, to have never turned away from him to begin with…but he wasn’t so sure it was right, did it even matter *who* it was to Thranduil?

“I don’t turn away simply to abandon you…” He said shaking his head. “I am always here for you, you know that, but I…I am not so inclined to be used and then forgotten.” He stepped closer to Thranduil and brought him into his arms of his own will. “I will gladly comfort you, but I need your word that you will not turn away from me afterward…for that is something I cannot bear.” He said tilting Thranduil’s chin upward to meet his gaze. 

The silent wanting in his Kings eyes so tempting as he leaned forward, barely brushing his lips across Thranduil’s “Promise me…” He said letting Thranduil go and taking a step back. “Or else I really have no choice but to deny you.”

Thranduil’s breath shuddered much like his enticed body when he was pulled into Aldewin’s arms. His eyes fell upon the other’s lips and as a result, he moistened his own. A gentle hand was placed under his chin, making him tip his head slightly out of instinct while a thrilling sensation ran throughout his body. Then he was made to look up and when he came to meet Aldewin’s gaze, something within him stirred causing a war of want and need to be waged behind his blue orbs which now shone unyieldingly. He nodded sincerely, gratefulness flickering behind his eyes which slowly gave way to enthrallment, the fire of which now spread rapidly all throughout his self. His heart leapt madly; his mind forsook all other thoughts focusing on the strong face which was regarding him, searching for an assurance that Aldewin wouldn’t be left behind which Thranduil genuinely provided. “I promise.” 

He stretched his arm out and took in Aldewin’s hand in his own, pulling the elf closer to him, pressing himself up the stout warm body and cupping the side of the other’s cheeks, pulling him down so that there was no further hindrance in the meeting of their lips. Thranduil took in a sharp breath when all he could register was warmth and comfort as the lips over his own moved slowly at first, a hand settling on his back and running down to its entire length till his waist and then coming back up again till it finally rested deep within the long tresses of his hair. 

Thranduil tipped his head even further and parted his lips, graciously inviting Aldewin in while his own lips moved against the delicate rhythm set by the other. His hands came up and tentatively brushed the side of Aldewin’s face, as if mere pressure would break it. Their kiss slowly became more eager, more fervent and as it did, the urge to hold Aldewin grew in Thranduil’s mind, making his hesitation lessen as he laid his palm flat against the other’s cheeks with gradualness before cupping them whole and pulling Aldewin even further towards him. 

He felt heat rising in his chest, legs and the spot in between rendering him a dull throb which begged attention and sent jolts of electricity down his spine when Thranduil arched his back in pure pleasure, causing his member to brush against Aldewin’s legs. He moaned into the kiss and broke free only to stretch out his neck and collar bone, silently pleading Aldewin to taste him while his restless hands slid down from his face onto his neck and beneath his tunic, pulling it down slightly to reveal Aldewin’s skin as well. 

Aldewin expected himself to be more reserved in this moment when Thranduil’s lips met his own but it seemed to all wash away with the rest of his resolve as soft lips gently moved against his own parting ever so slightly allowing him to explore inside. He allowed one hand to rest on Thranduil’s hip before his arm wrapped about his waist completely, the other traveling upward to thread his fingers through the thick locks of hair gently urging their faces closer together.

Their kiss intensified the passion building and Aldewin found himself wanting this more than he had originally thought possible, the sweet moans and gasps as Thranduil bore his neck to him, he couldn’t resist the urge to kiss and taste that smooth skin. His lips dancing across his collar bones, his tongue dipping into the hallow of his throat and up the length of his neck to trace his ear, kissing and sucking the supple skin as he went along.

Aldewin’s skin was darker, having taken on a bronze like tone due to years of field training, the sun-kissed warm skin against the cool alabaster as he pulled Thranduil closer to him and claimed Thranduil’s lips hungrily. Aldewin urged Thranduil backward until he fell to sit upon the bed Aldewin never breaking their contact and he leaned over him intensifying their kiss with more hunger, more pleasure, simply making it more as he ran his tongue along Thranduil’s bottom lip gently sucking upon it before the soft gasp allowed him to delve inside, the sweetness of honey bathing his mouth as he did so.

His hands went to the clothing Thranduil wore as he slowly began to remove it while Thranduil fumbled with Aldewin’s; he seemed to be in a rush so Aldewin broke their kiss to still his hands.

“Calm.” He whispered softly in Thranduil’s ear. “There is no rush, let us take our time.” He said brushing the back of his hand against Thranduil’s cheek. Aldewin had no intention of rushing things along, he was not the type of a person to be quick with lovers, and this was not much different in comparison. It wasn’t necessarily he wanted to take things slowly like passionate lovers, but he enjoyed foreplay as much as the initial act and would not be denied that experience.

Whatever power kept Thranduil still standing receded quickly when he felt warm mouth upon the base of his ears. He shivered and stretched a little when Aldewin started kissing and sucking the very spot, trailing his way towards the delicate apex of Thranduil’s ears As he continued pampering it, Thranduil’s mind exploded with erotic pleasure. Its vines unfurled within his body, stretching out with no reservation while driving Thranduil at the very peak of his arousal.

Aldewin claimed his lips again—this time the kiss was more demanding; more authoritative and eager to take quick control while keen hands explored all throughout his body. The heat within his chest was now spreading like wild fire, the dull throb between his legs intensifying so much that it now ached in its pure want of release.

Thranduil felt the weight of Aldewin’s body over while he was bent down. He tilted his head to the other side and kissed the corner of Aldewin’s mouth, suckling it gently before the kisses moved along his jaw line, down the smooth line of his neck and shoulder. His hands slipped further into Aldewin’s tunic, coming into more contact with the heat of his skin before disappearing at the back and waist of the older elf.

His face was turned once more and once more Thranduil’s lips were enveloped by another pair—one that tasted like spice and wild flowers. His knees buckled, his mind spun with extreme erotica and the sensations which took him over were so enriched and intoxicating that they sent Thranduil’s mind to oblivion.

Thranduil felt the ground sweeping away from his feet before the softness of the bed was felt by him. However, soon he found himself lost in the other, numbing his mind and cindering his spirit.

His skin was flushed; his senses heightened. The lust arising out of desperation and need soon overpowered whatever little sense he held at that very moment prompting Thranduil to impatiently gasp out and wish for the other’s member to be deep within him.

He restlessly took his hands out of the other’s tunic and wrapped them around on the fabric, pulling it over the other’s hands, fumbling with it as Thranduil discarded any sense of patience.

He parted his legs wide and bucked his hips, teasing Aldewin with his now hardened member which when brushing against the other made Thranduil himself gasp out while waves of pleasure crashed onto him. 

“No!” He protested when Aldewin pulled away and quite admonishingly looked at the other. His eyes were wide and bright, dilated with lust; his skin bearing a crimson tinge as beads of sweat lined his brows. His lips were swollen and parted while Thranduil heaved, trying to get some air but more so in frustration.

“Why must you tease?” he rasped and pulled Aldewin down on top of him, lifting his back ever so slightly from the mattress so that his member was clearly felt on Aldewin’s thighs.  
Thranduil’s eyes fluttered at the enticing sensation that churned his heart and mind. Aldewin’s breathe hit against his skin, making it all the more sensitive.

“Don’t wait,” he pleaded, carding through the other’s hair and pulling him into another hungry kiss. “Please,” he broke just enough to simply gaze at the other, silent pleads falling from his eyes which flickered with desire. “Need you. *Now*.”

Had it been someone else Aldewin would have probably obliged them, allowed them their fun and satisfied their needs as well as his own, but this situation was different. It wasn’t that he wasn’t feeling it, his own desire had mounted as the moment’s passed the heat between their two bodies and not to mention both of their obvious arousal, but despite all that he didn’t want to hurry things and was strong willed enough to resist that silent temptation to finish this quickly even with Thranduil’s wonton pleading with him.

“You believe me to be teasing you?” He said his deep baritone voice washing over Thranduil as he whispered into that delicate ear.

Aldewin flipped Thranduil onto his stomach quickly pinning one of his arm behind his back, it wasn’t to keep Thranduil completely immobile it was simply to limit his movement, the more Thranduil tried to wrench himself away the more strain he would put on his shoulder and that was usually enough to keep someone still, hoping he wouldn’t have to add pressure of his own. Aldewin moved Thranduil’s hair to one side to kiss the back of his neck, and then lower down his spine. He slowly released Thranduil’s arm pleased that Thranduil didn’t thrash or try to change their current position; he moved his hands to Thranduil’s sides gently stroking them in long firm strides, and kissed them gently as well running his tongue along his hipbones and trailing it down his tailbone, he paused momentarily.

“I haven’t even begun to tease you yet.” Aldewin said spreading Thranduil’s legs but not penetrating him with his member, no…not yet, he found his tongue a much better alternative for the time being.

“Yes,” Thranduil drawled out his response, gritting his teeth when jets of hot air caressed his ears and the richness of Aldewin’s voice drove him to the brink of insanity.

He gasped when in a sudden movement Aldewin turned his back towards him, followed by another smooth move that gently and harmlessly twisted one of Thranduil’s hands. Out of pure instinct, Thranduil tried stretching himself, engulfing the rolls of emotions which reined his heart and mind. The same emotions welled up within him when Aldewin’s warm body shielded his own, rocking his entire being and shaking it till and unearthing it by its very roots.

His heart leapt and skipped a beat when Aldewin’s gentle kisses again pampered him, causing him to stretch out his free arm and place it down on the mattress hard, dragging it up and down. He curled his fingers over the sheet, clenching and tugging it hard when Aldewin’s erection was felt against the base of his entrance.

Thranduil could feel the hardness pressing down upon his flesh; he could feel girth and the enormity of the sensations which would soon fill him up with Aldewin’s thick member bored deep within him. His heart started beating erratically; breaths fell hard and wet with want; eyes dilated, sweat sheeted across the length of his body that shook and writhed as desire and need drove him insane.

He stretched a leg out, brushing past that of Aldewin. His breath quickened when the very action caused Aldewin to catch his own swollen breath and Thranduil tipped his head to one side, exposing his neck once more, wishing Aldewin to pleasure him and taste him as the heat became unbearable between his own legs.

“Take me,” words fell to whispers, his mind already dangerously looming at the delicate border of reality and incomprehension which was already washing away the reality that surrounded him. Thranduil released the sheets and wrapped his hand around his back, precariously caressing the side of the other’s face, pushing his hand with a mild force to disappear in the thickness of Aldewin’s hair at the base of his nape.

“No more teasing. Take me, it aches too much.” Thranduil’s voice broke with desperation and yearning. The walls of reality were swiftly fading away now; his mind was already setting its foot across the blurred lines of incoherence.

At that moment he wanted only one thing: to have Aldewin’s member within him. To have his own be released.

He almost growled out in frustration when instead of a hard and solid muscle, his entrance was rimmed by a wetter and a softer one. At that, the entirety of his senses crumbled and his mind blanked before flooded by torrents of enthralling sensations.

The actions themselves were full with promises of what were to come but the lust in him welled up so much like waters of high tide, waxing and waning in his chest as well, determined to wipe his very senses.

His member now throbbed, trapped between the bedding and his body, weeping with need. His breathing shamed even the wildest of tempests, the luster in his eyes flashed even brighter than brightest of fires burning within Eärendil’s star. 

The tongue lapped and twirled at his raw flesh, taunting him as it delved deeper. Thranduil quivered, titillated by the tickling moist tip caressing the tenderness of his entrance. He threw his head back, his heels pushing hard against the mattress, digging into the covers in attempts of soothing the pain which consummated him, rising from his base up.  
“No more teasing,” he grated through clenched teeth, his chest rising and falling heavily. “Take me now.”

Aldewin pulled away from his current task for the moment as he covered Thranduil’s form with his own, He allowed his length to rest against Thranduil’s buttocks but it was a tease, nothing more than that. Thranduil was obviously much more restless than Aldewin but that made it all the more fun, to see his King near tears in wanting was incredibly alluring.

“You may think me cruel, but I have no intention of hurting you.” Aldewin said brushing his fingers across Thranduil’s lips and at finding no resistance slipping them inside the hot wet cavern. He wanted to prepare Thranduil carefully and properly, he wanted Thranduil to feel nothing but pleasure when the time came.

He hummed softly as he felt Thranduil’s tongue swirling around his digits almost making him moan from the sensation as he withdrew his fingers and gently teased Thranduil’s entrance with the slickened digits, pressing against the opening but not slipping inside. Aldewin kissed Thranduil’s nape again whispering softly to him.

“I know what you want…and I might be inclined to give exactly that to you.” He pulled Thranduil’s face to the side and kissed him fervently. He slipped one of his fingers inside Thranduil making him gasp. “I could give you so much more however; I want something more from you.” He said slipping another finger inside Thranduil stretching his entrance.

“It was sweet how you sucked on my fingers; I want the same attention to my arousal.” Aldewin said kissing Thranduil again, delving his tongue deep into his mouth and withdrawing his fingers making a strangled moan escape Thranduil’s throat. Aldewin wanted to feel Thranduil’s mouth upon him and the helpless need Thranduil exhibited emboldened Aldewin to ask this *favor*

Thranduil squirmed as if he felt Aldewin’s person pulsating against him, resting hard against his back and as he squirmed, the movement made more spots to come under Aldewin, sending an arousing rhythm throughout his body, thrumming his heart and heating the tip of his ears.

Thranduil practically mewled at what Aldewin had to offer as an excuse to his delay. He grunted out irritably, suddenly wanting to be free so that he could pounce on the other and *make* Aldewin take him if he had to. However, his resolve waned when a slender finger bordered the line of his lips, the action causing them to be pulled and revealing a glimpse of Thranduil’s teeth. As soon as they touched, Thranduil opened his mouth immediately, willingly inviting Aldewin’s fingers and looping his lips around them. 

The tip of his tongue felt so incredibly cool, giving off heat into the finger before Thranduil started teasing it with gentle swipes and lapping, slowly moving his lips upward and letting his tongue casually stroke the length of the appendage. His eyes widened when Aldewin pulled away. Thranduil was about to protest but the mouth which had words readied could do nothing but gulp those very words back in his throat while a sharp gasp ejected out from it. His eyes grew even bigger at the feel of something pressing against his bare self and as it pushed deeper and deeper within, Thranduil’s heart felt like being pulled and stretched, scorched by the heat of the fire which burnt enormously in his core. His mind numbed, his back arched impossibly in utter delight and Thranduil breathed—he breathed hard—trying to get accustomed to the whole new feeing of eroticism.

But Aldewin refused to slow down now. He inserted another of his fingers. Hot lips left fluttering trails of hot kisses on his nape. His entrance burned with welcoming warmth. His breath fell heavily once, moistened by desire before embracing the wild pace matching the beat of his heart. 

Aldewin’s velvet voice made Thranduil turn his face as much as his current position would allow him.

“And what would that be?” His own voice was wet and laced with a mischievous playfulness. A smirk danced on his lips and he chuckled softly before his face was pulled just enough to reveal his luscious kiss-swollen lips.

Thranduil moaned into the kiss, arousal at its peak, before exhaling loudly. The feel of lips on his own was alluring and sensuous, comforting and smoothing as a tongue gently lapped at his lower lip. Thranduil gladly parted his mouth yet again, wider and eager, allowing Aldewin’s tongue to explore the hot cavern while he himself folded his lips over Aldewin’s sucking alternatively at them one at a time. 

Aldewin pulled again, dragging his lips along, maintaining contact till the very last moment. Thranduil regarded the other elf while he had the chance. Aldewin’s cheeks were flushed, shining by the thin film of sweat which covered him. There was a light in his eyes—one that instilled trust in Thranduil the very first time he had gazed into those dark orbs. 

Trust shone in Thranduil’s eyes as well. They danced with an enormous amount of belief and care for the other, speaking assurances that come what may, nothing would change between them.

He blinked them when Aldewin’s voice sounded honey to his ears as he spoke of his own request. Thranduil smirked at the boldness with which the request was made and instead of it putting him off, it excited him all the more and he replied, “Gladly.”

He made a small motion that made Aldewin lifted his body a little, giving Thranduil enough space to turn so that he faced the other fully while Aldewin adjusted himself, resting his knees on either of Thranduil’s side. 

Thranduil needed no cue. As soon as the arousal was presented before him, he let his jaws part and wrapped his lips around the very tip of Aldewin’s member. The first thing he perceived was how *hard* it was. The realization itself was enough to act as a stronger aphrodisiac, making him harshly places his hands on the side of Aldewin’s hips, before rubbing small gentle circles right down to his thighs.

His lips moved upwards, further and further along the base, sucking it—sometimes gently and sometimes hard— enjoying the solid muscle in his mouth and the whimpers and wheezes leaving Aldewin as well.

Aldewin grit his teeth when Thranduil went down on him, with the many times Aldewin had denied Thranduil’s request he was slightly surprised that he wasn’t deprived of this sweet almost blinding pleasure. He had almost forgotten how good this felt, his life left very little room for romantic interludes and while he preferred a relationship to a fleeting night of passion he was fairly certain he wouldn’t give this moment up for all the stars in the sky. Thranduil kiss swollen lips felt wonderful moving up and down his distended shaft, the slick move of his tongue and hungry suction being applied perfectly in sync with the slow massaging of his thighs, the actions were precise and expertly preformed which cause Aldewin’s arousal to swell.

Aldewin’s breath came in heavy gasps as he fisted one hand in Thranduil’s hair tugging gently but not hindering him in the least, Thranduil was doing a fine job without any guidance or encouragement needed. He sat up slightly leaning back upon one of his arms to watch Thranduil a moment. It did for a mere moment make Aldewin reflect that Thranduil, while between his legs and servicing Aldewin, was his King; the one person he trusted most in the world and devoted his life too and most cherished friend…the love he held for Thranduil could not be duplicated by this sexual act.

“Look at me.” Aldewin said softly as lapis blue eyes turned upward to look into his own polished black eyes. He simply wanted to stare into those eyes for a moment a small smile gracing his lips. The light in Thranduil’s eyes had become a little brighter which was to be expected, one could borrow the strength of another to revitalize themselves and it was a blessed benefit from this experience.

Aldewin audibly gasped throwing his head back when Thranduil took him straight to the hilt, which he wasn’t expecting, ‘talented indeed’ he thought while trying to catch his breath, although Thranduil had other ideas as he increased his tempo and moved faster upon Aldewin a deep moan being extracted from his throat. Aldewin could feel the slight tremble in his stomach as his leg muscles constricted slightly, he increased his grip of Thranduil’s hair stopping him before the sheer pleasure overwhelmed Aldewin’ senses. 

Aldewin pulled Thranduil up to sit in his lap and kissed Thranduil hungrily his arousal brushing against Thranduil’s backside as they kissed.

“Tell me how you want it.” Aldewin said gently nibbling on the tip of Thranduil’s ear.

Thranduil let out a deep moan from the pit of his stomach, fervently engulfing more of Aldewin in his mouth. His jaws stretched beyond belief, sucking and teasing the taut member with a gentleness that was soon fading. His massages got rougher and more callous while his hands grated against Aldewin’s skin, pressing hard against it as the circles lowered down further and inwards, dangerously treading near Aldewin’s appendage. He instinctively tilted his head where he felt Aldewin’s hand tangling in his hair, only to throw his back with much gratification when with each of his hard suctions, Aldewin’s tug on his air grew bolder.

He lifted his eyes when Aldewin asked him to. Already, Thranduil could feel a difference within him. Where there were sharp pangs of sorrow and lament not a few moments ago, Thranduil felt a new energy pulsating within him. Where there was the grey of coldness and bitterness, Thranduil felt comfort. Where there was fear, there was hope. That he could endure. That he would remain.

Gentility filled his eyes as he adoringly stared at his friend, silently thanking him for this act of gratitude which Thranduil one day hoped to repay. Before long he narrowed his eyes in contempt, gasping once when in a brave endeavor, he took in all of Aldewin.

It was a feeling Thranduil couldn’t explain. The little curls of hair tickled the roof of his mouth, the stout base warm and full, letting out a sweet friction the more Thranduil suctioned. His heart ached with the overwhelming emotions flooding the once empty chasm. His mind could hear nothing but chants in ancient tongue, provoking him, encouraging him to go beyond.

He was suddenly tugged and pulled a little, prompting Thranduil to stop his act and sit up. He graciously slid on to Aldewin’s lap being guided by the other’s arm. Where he settled, he could feel the taut erection teasing the spot near his entrance and as it did, Thranduil could not hold down shudder after shudder which brought out the vulnerability within him.

“How I want it,” Thranduil repeated, a smile creeping up on his lips while his eyes narrowed with mischief. He pressed his own hardened member against Aldewin’s skin and slid a hand down, wrapping it around Aldewin’s arousal as he said, “I want to take it slowly.” He lit up in an avenging mirth when Aldewin’s expression faltered a little when Thranduil’s grip on him became stronger. And as Thranduil slowly began stroking it with a painful lateness, his delight increased all the more when the enormous restraint flashed in the other’s face.

Aldewin showed no mercy when he teased Thranduil so cruelly. It was Thranduil’s turn now.

Aldewin hadn’t expected that answer in the least, with all Thranduil’s begging and pleading earlier he wasn’t expecting much of an answer at all honestly. However, the word ‘slowly?!’ that was a little too far considering how much they had both been building up to this point. He gaped slightly when Thranduil took hold of his member and began the torturous slow strokes he restrained himself from taking control of the situation though, allowing Thranduil to have some fun with him, in a game of patience Aldewin wasn’t sure who would win. He saw a flash of mirth in Thranduil’s eyes which made Aldewin smile inside, Thranduil was enjoying this a little too much relishing in the slow caress upon Aldewin while he himself had nothing in fair return.

However, regardless of his resolve to resist Aldewin enjoyed teasing the King too much to deny Thranduil equal turn. Aldewin began to bite and suckled at Thranduil’s neck feeling the tremble in the young elf’s hand as he did so, he had slowly began to realize Thranduil was very sensitive along his neck and lavishing it with affecting generated the most exquisite mewls. Aldewin allowed one hand to gently rub his backside the other gently teasing Thranduil’s nipples as he effectively distracting Thranduil.

As soon as Thranduil’s hand left his member, too distracted with his own pleasure to torture his friend, Aldewin raised his hand slapping Thranduil’s backside hard. Aldewin held Thranduil tightly so he wouldn’t jump completely out of his arms, although he couldn’t help but laugh a little at the murderous look Thranduil gave him from the treatment.

“Come now.” Aldewin said pushing Thranduil face down into the bed and pressing his knee firmly in the small of his back keeping Thranduil in place. “If you insist on behaving like I brat should I not treat you as such…unruly children deserve discipline.” He said in a low tone raising his hand and striking Thranduil again, Aldewin couldn’t help but love the sound it made when his hand made contact with Thranduil’s backside but even more so the sound Thranduil made. 

Thranduil drew out a gasp followed, his back arching immediately with the luscious feel of Aldewin’s warm and moist mouth upon his very pulse. Rolls of pleasure crashed against him; uplifting him into the wildest of oblivion and crashing him down hard on the ground only to sweep him in his erotica once more. His hands trembled, his heart skidded. His body— warm and flush— perceived every tiny sensation which rippled through him, feeding the heat between his legs and in his chest.

The sounds which escaped him were exquisite and only attested to the intensity of pleasure which he was provided with. At that moment, he felt nothing but the entire need to let go of everything and be lost in the rich sensations that surrounded him. His mind drew blank; breaths fell—heavy and wet—it was the only sound between lush moans and whimpers that filled the entire chamber.

Thranduil felt a hand on his hip, slowly marking out invisible circles which trudged further downwards, settling on one side. Out of pure instinct, he bucked his hip, his member aching to be pressed against something to ease the sudden bout of throb that renewed with the torturous pampering. He pushed his hand up against Aldewin’s body, again pressing it down in a gradual caress. The feel of strong and stout muscle and sweat laden warm skin was too much of an incentive for him to bend his head down slightly, tipping it to one side as he kissed gentle trails along the other’s ears, jaws and the side of his cheeks. 

He let out a particular loud mewl when Aldewin’s lips seemed to slide down and loomed dangerously close to his nipples. Thranduil breathed in and out frequently, letting one of his arm fall and take hold of the hardened member in his own palm, rubbing and stroking it with disastrous slowness while his hips twitched once in a while, trying hard to suppress itself being rocked but failing nonetheless.

His mind exploded with a myriad of sensations when the taut pink flesh was taken in by Aldewin’s gentle mouth. The feel of such heat coming out from Aldewin, the wetness, little sickness slowly building to harder and slower ones made his mind erupt with pleasure and enthrallment of various degrees. His body started to tremble. His member throbbed hard; his entrance already slick and wet as his body readied himself.

Before even comprehending what was to happen next, he twitched and gasped out in pure surprise when a loud sound echoed throughout the chamber, followed by a stinging sensation on his backside that increased more as time passed. 

Did he just…?

His eyes widened and he immediately forced Aldewin to let him some room as he turned and glared dangerously at the other. 

“You! How dare you?”

Suddenly, he felt the entire room spin to one side, soon followed by the softness of mattress once more upon his face. As soon as he tried to turn and face the other, he was forced to lie down by a weight upon the small of his back, preventing him any type of movement. 

“You will teach *me* discipline?” He managed to force the words out through grit teeth, trying to be angered when in fact, the very treatment stirred something within him, churning the pleasure to a more thick form and his member responded accordingly.

He drawled out another loud moan when once again Aldewin’s hand met his flesh, the dull sting back once more, the sensitivity only increasing more with time.  
Thranduil liked it. Where he should’ve been indignant of being touched that way, he found himself enjoying it greatly, soon wishing for more.

He puckered his back, his entrance now eager and wetter than before as he turned and let out a vicious smirk at the other, “If it is one who needs some teaching is *you*. Perhaps an ancient creature like you has seen the moss set too many times to have lost the perception of ‘patience’ and ‘sluggish’.”

He twitched his hip slightly, shuddering as he felt the brush of Aldewin’s member against him. His fingers dug into the sheets; his wetness increased in keen anticipation and once more he rocked his hip against the tip of Aldewin’s person, only to challenge the older elf, “Perhaps you are getting rusty? Perhaps you are afraid I will wear you out?”

Aldewin couldn’t help but scoff a little at Thranduil’s words, a smile gracing his features as he watched with mild amusement as Thranduil’s body twisted and writhed under him. “It is rather unlike you to play to one’s vanity; you usually do not wield such a blunt instrument, after all…” He said pausing momentarily to once again strike Thranduil. “With age comes experience.”

“I have no worry or concern for you to wear me out my dear King, however I do not want this to be over too quickly and you are far too aroused right now…I should help you remedy that somewhat, have you focus on something else for a moment.” Aldewin said slapping Thranduil again. “What do you think? Ten…twenty…how much would it take for you to calm down a little?” He leaned down to kiss Thranduil along his neck and nip playfully at his ear. Aldewin wasn’t lost on the fact that Thranduil’s body reacted wildly to the treatment and that wasn’t his ultimate goal in this, he honestly wanted to lessen the stimulation a little to prolong this night but if Thranduil truly enjoyed it he would not deprive him of it.

“You will count your progress, aloud…” He growled in Thranduil’s ear his low voice enough to scare most as a wicked smile crossed his features. “Also I believe you should thank me after each strike as well, if you don’t count and thank me properly the hit will not tally…Do you understand?” Aldewin breathed into Thranduil’s ear.

“I adapt,” Thranduil paused, stifling a moan which made way but failing entirely. The sting numbed only for a while before he was struck once again, taking him to whole new heights Thranduil had never experienced before. His toes curled to contain his eroticism, his pants grew hotter and in order to keep himself from exploding completely, his body compensated by making him arch to such angles, Thranduil never thought he would be capable of.

A shiver tore through Thranduil’s body when a raspy voice spoke in his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force down the extreme feeling of something welling down in his chest. The voice—so dark, rich, *tempting*. If it was meant to scare Thranduil, it did do everything but serve the intended purpose. 

Just then, something cynical flashed in Thranduil’s mind. He quickly twisted free of Aldewin’s hold, then turned and sat up. He did not miss the surprised look crossing the other’s face which made his eyes twinkle with a devious sense of delight. 

He lunged forward and increased his length so that now he was towering over the other’s hunched form, his hair falling all over Aldewin’s face. Leaning very close to the older elf’s lips, he whispered, letting his breath hit Aldewin with each word he spoke, “And what if I should not?”

Aldewin chided himself that while admiring the writing body of Thranduil he allowed his hold to lessen, which allowed Thranduil to escape the position he was held in. The silken strands of Thranduil’s hair brushed across his face gently, his lips so close they shared the same breath for a moment, the sweet aroma that was Thranduil filling his senses momentarily before he turned his eyes to intently stare into Thranduil’s a knowing smile on his lips as if he was enjoying his own private joke that Thranduil was not in upon.  
“I think you misunderstood.” Aldewin said Grabbing a handful of that long beautiful hair pulling viciously and without warning. He pulled Thranduil to him and kissed him hungrily and with abandon, no sooner having their lips met he pulled away. He took hold of the thick of Thranduil’s arm pulling him off the bed to stand but it only lasted a moment before he was pushed face first back down onto the bed his legs hanging off the side. Aldewin twisted the hair in his hands making the King hiss slightly while he used his other arm to effectively hold him down, this time he would not lessen his hold, he would hold Thranduil firm.

“I asked if you understood, not if you would obey…” He said his tongue tracing the shell of Thranduil’s ear as he whispered to him. “I’m not really inclined to care either way, for I fully intend to carry out this discipline, and I detest repeating myself however, I can indulge you at least once.” Aldewin released his hair allowing his fingers to encircle Thranduil’s throat, squeezing tightly enough that he would be able to breathe easily enough, but would have to struggle to speak. 

“Do you understand?” He said his rich baritone voice washing over Thranduil. “Is twenty enough you think? Or would you like more?” Aldewin added.

“No I—“Thranduil’s words lost themselves in his moan when he was abruptly pulled down and kissed by someone who seemed insatiable for ages. The lips and teeth hungrily clashed against his own, suckling and pulling with an uncanny impatience which did not befit Aldewin’s attitude in this whole ordeal. Though Thranduil didn’t complain. This show of force, this show of control was something he never truly experienced to this level but something he always internally craved, making him writhe and twist in utter delight.

He was about to tip his head for more of such attention seeking kiss but before he could even indulge in it fully, he was quickly pulled away, making him blink in confusion and stare with dazed eyes. He even opened his mouth to protest but felt himself rising up too fast and before he could get a hold of his footing, he was almost thrown face down on to the bed. He hissed and tried to lift himself, only to find a strong arm holding him down and tugging his hair. The pain which shot from the root of his strands affected his entire body, making him wince but the pain which was supposed to make him less aroused did just the opposite. He felt his member twitch in anticipation; fluids slickening his backside while the ache between legs intensified to throbs of varied intensity, almost bringing tears in Thranduil’s eyes.

An involuntary tremble shook his frame when the tip of Aldewin’s tongue was once again over the delicate shell of his ears. Thranduil threw one arm to his side and dragged it back in response, clenching the sheets when Aldewin’s dense tone rumbled throughout the chamber. 

“Ye—“ he coughed slightly when a particular pressure was felt on his throat. It wasn’t threatening by any means; Thranduil had full trust on his lifelong friend but it did limit his speech, causing the king to grunt softly and nod. 

He breathed heavily and croaked out, “Start now?”

“That is up to you.” Aldewin said simply releasing Thranduil’s throat, if he wanted to hear Thranduil he couldn’t keep the hold around his throat. He lifted his hand and brought it down against Thranduil once more, it wasn’t as hard as the previous strikes, he would build up the intensity as they went along otherwise he would hurt Thranduil more than he intended. Truth be told he could easily see that for all his efforts it was not having the exact effect he was originally aiming for but regardless that wouldn’t stop him.  
He saw Thranduil wince slightly burying his face in the coverlets, but no sound escaped his lips from the first hit, as if the embarrassed about the action although it was far too late to be humiliated now. Aldewin brought his hand close to Thranduil’s mouth gently tracing the moist and kiss swollen lips with his fingertips, before bringing his hand down once more.

“I don’t intend to give you much time between Thranduil…” Aldewin said loving the feel of his Kings name as it rolled of his tongue. “I would count, and be grateful, if I was you.” He said raising his hand once more.

Thranduil moved his lips once against the tracing fingers, desperately wanting them to be kissed. He felt the little slap on his flesh but somehow, he couldn’t utter anything. He felt too self conscious which was odd in itself as he had practically thrown away any kind of shame which led to this very peculiar situation.

He heard Aldewin’s slight commanding tone and he knew that if he was to get what he wanted, he would have to comply.

“One,” he started, arching and wincing when Aldewin’s hand struck down. 

Aldewin smiled as he leaned down. “I think you are forgetting something…that will not be counted.” He said slapping Thranduil again.

“Why?” Thranduil’s face twisted in confusion. He just wanted Aldewin *in* him but he certainly did not appreciate the unnecessary delay. He intended Aldewin to agonize in brutal slowness on Thranduil’s part but in reality, Thranduil didn’t have the patience at all to even think of revenge. His mind was too clouded with the desire of being claimed. However, with Aldewin’s words, the clouds seemed to recede just a little giving just enough room for Thranduil’s memory to jog. When it did, he closed his eyes in frustration as he realized where he had gone wrong.

“I apologize,” he said quickly, mewling when he was struck again.

“I don’t want your apologies I want your gratitude!” Aldewin replied loudly. Sighing with great satisfaction when Thranduil said exactly what he wanted to hear.

“One…thank-you”

The reply was soft and a little hesitant but it urged Aldewin to continue on further, practically torturing this youthful King was a divine pleasure indeed, making him endure pain but what was worse making him suffer pleasure as well.

“Two thank-you, three thank-you, f-four th-thank-you…” his pants worsened with every strike that he felt. His member was now begging for release, his body craved Aldewin within him, preparing for that very moment. His vision blurred with lust, his mind wandered to unknown corners, enjoying the sting arising from his back to the throb from between his legs.

“…Eleven thank-you...tw- dear Elbereth! Twelve— how long do you intend to tease me like this?” He cried out, hard puffs of breath escaping his mouth and nose as he felt himself stimulated even more than before till it drove him to the brink of insanity. 

Aldewin smiled as he slapped Thranduil hard. “I believe you are still on twelve, eight more to go.” He said kissing Thranduil’s cheek affectionately while hitting him again until he responded properly. 

Thranduil resided himself to this, tears had breached his eyes and he was stuttering and practically sobbing his replies toward the end. Although Aldewin had told him twenty he had also promised that if they were not replied to properly they would not be counted which ended up with Thranduil having received more than forty slaps before it had ended. 

Aldewin shook his hand slightly in discomfort once he was finished as he ran his other much cooler hand across Thranduil’s abused backside slowly and gently. He leaned forward and kissed Thranduil’s tear laded face.

“You did very well.” Aldewin crooned softly, his tone much gentler and softer than his earlier voice.

Thranduil was heaving at that point; tears freely flowing down his cheeks. His back was now numb with the seemingly countless number of slaps he received and he gratefully accepted the soothing cool touch and the gentle trail of kisses all over his face.

He turned now to fully face the other and run an affectionate hand across Aldewin’s chest and shoulders. Just then, a smile crept on Thranduil’s face as he quickly wrapped his arms tightly around the other’s neck and pulled him down hard against himself, wheezing out when their bodies clashed as a result. 

“You will have to pay for that later,” something flashed in his eyes as he spoke. Before giving Aldewin a chance to reply he bent upwards and hungrily thrashed his lips against the other’s, before dragging his kisses along Aldewin’s neck and pectorals. He used his hands to push the other away just enough to reveal Aldewin’s nipples which were soon ravished by the Elvin King’s mouth before it pressed itself over Aldewin’s lips once more.

He tipped his head to the side and placed a hand at the crown of Aldewin’s head, pushing the older elf down slightly so that the other had no way of pulling out another of his dirty little tricks.

He could feel a tongue tracing the inner linings of his mouth, teasing its roof and stroking against his own tongue and as it delved deeper, Thranduil couldn’t help but let out a pleasurable groan while he parted his mouth even more, letting his own lips move in the synchronous pace set by Aldewin.

His legs spread automatically, encouraging the other to fill the room and when Aldewin complied, Thranduil bucked his hips, moaning heavily into the kiss when a throb tore him inside and out as their members caressed against each other. 

His back was now unbelievably wet. A strange pressure settled on his person and each time it pressed against Aldewin’s body, something ran down Thranduil’s spine, making him crave for more. 

He abruptly broke the kiss and roughly cupped Aldewn’s cheeks as a feral look crossed his face, “You will take me.” He commanded, tangling his fingers in Aldewin’s long strands. “And if you do not, I will *make* you! Do you understand?”

Aldewin moaned into the kiss Thranduil claimed from him. ‘Pay for it later indeed’ he mused slightly, Thranduil would never know the years he had taken off Aldewin’s life by his usual antics of daily existence, it was a full time job protecting him, even from himself at times and it drove Aldewin to near panic more than once, and only Thranduil could make him feel that way. Aldewin was broken from his thoughts when Thranduil’s lips moved across his neck and chest making him growl softly in appreciation. He was lost in the pleasurable sensations until a tight hand and strong voice made him fully register Thranduil as he was commanded to *take* Thranduil which really needed no such command.

Aldewin smiled. “I live to serve you my King.” He whispered against Thranduil’s lips, locking their mouths together as he positioned himself and pressed forward. He pulled Thranduil up slightly so that he could wrap his arms around him, holding him in a possessive yet passionate embrace. 

He took his time slowly pressing forward gasping when the tip of his arousal breached Thranduil’s entrance, that sensation alone making his throw his head back as it was consumed entirely by a tight unyielding heat wrapped in velvet. He would need to restrain himself as much as possible if he was to last as long as he wished. He swallowed thickly and pressed a little further he heard a small sound of discomfort from Thranduil which made him stop moving as he looked at him slightly concerned. There was always an initial pain that would ebb away into pleasure, but the scrunched up face and gritted teeth of Thranduil concerned Aldewin.

Aldewin knew Thranduil had married his wife at a young age and it hadn’t occurred to him until that moment whether or not Thranduil had ever lain with a male, it was quite different and if he was Thranduil’s first he needed to approach this a little differently than he would with another who knew what to expect.

“Are you all right?” He asked gently cupping Thranduil’s cheek as caressing it with his thumb.

“…It hurts…” Thranduil said shifting uncomfortably.

Aldewin smiled softly, knowingly. ”I apologize, it will pass.” He said showering Thranduil’s face and neck with sweet kisses. “Just bear with me for now, I promise you pleasure.” He said pressing forward a little more, Thranduil’s body constricting tightly from the intrusion apparently wishing for Aldewin to fight for every inch he would receive. 

“Yes, yes serve me!” That he was still young was now clearly visible as he ordered impatiently. He inhaled deeply when their lips locked again—this time sweeter and more passionate than the previous ones, calming Thranduil down enormously. However, whatever composure he gained swept away quickly when he felt strong arms raising his hips, wrapping protectively around him. His breathing hardened. He knew this was it. He knew this was what he had been waiting for all along and when he felt the tip of Aldewin brushing against him, he eagerly bucked his hips. His heart raced wildly when the tip fit through his flesh, slowly going deeper and deeper within him.

He threw his head back and hissed out as a hot pain seared through his tender entrance. It was entirely new for him—to have something within him like that, something so hard and tight that seemed to tear his flesh with each thrust he received.

He bit his lips and shut his eyes, breathing rapidly trying to ease the ache which burned through him but the more Aldewin delved inside, hotter the pain became till it was too overwhelming for Thranduil to keep a whimper trapped in his throat. 

He felt the movements stop and instinctively leant to Aldewin’s comforting touch. 

He nodded at Aldewin’s assurance and managed to say, “Trust you.” 

Once more the movements started within him at a slow and even pace. Unused to the foreign body within him, his muscles constricted around it and with every single push, Thranduil felt a hot, burning sense of pain rippling through him. It was unbearable, it was new but instead of wishing it to be gone, Thranduil soon found that it was this pain that excited his heart and tore anticipation of others to follow throughout his body as it slowly gave way to what Aldewin promised him: pleasure. 

Thranduil threw his head back when Aldewin pulled away only slightly. He let his arm fall hard against the mattress, sweeping over it once in an unsure search before clenching the sheets tightly when Aldewin pushed himself deeper with another thrust. 

The pain was taking over his entire body now. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and in an effort to ease himself, he brought his arm up yet again and placed it on one of the other’s shoulders, hoping it would support him when Thranduil keeled over with another thrust.

His breath was coming out in puffs. His heart was erratic by that point and the pain he felt at his backside surprisingly did not matter much compared to the pulsating pain in his groin which was beginning to make itself unbearable. It made him rock his hips once and surprisingly, when it somewhat lessened the burn in his back, Thranduil decided to make full use of his discovery.

His hips twitched once more. Taking a while to settle himself, Thranduil began rocking himself matching Aldewin’s pace which infinitely eased the process though that was not the only outcome. As Thranduil swayed his hips, Aldewin’s arousal grazed through his flesh and the very feel of hard flesh against soft wrenched Thranduil’s heart with a thousand emotions, all warring to gain their proper place.

“More,” he wheezed out, breathing harshly in between the thrusts before he bent upwards and locked Aldewin’s lips in a desperate kiss. “More please. Need you. Need this!”  
His voice cracked while the heat between his legs became simply inhumane. He cried out once more as the thrusts eventually picked up speed. The friction of fleshes felt wonderful, sending his mind to oblivion and back while the wetness of his entrance increasing more and more. His own arousal was so much in peak that it strained Thranduil at its base, making the elf choke back groans that threatened to escape his throat. Finally, Thranduil exhaled sharply when the tip of his member suddenly felt cool as tiny beads of fluid started oozing out from it. 

Aldewin kept his pace slow and even as he watched Thranduil intently, pushing himself a little farther inside with each thrust and pushing Thranduil’s boundaries every time he did so. This was a new and sometimes almost unbearable sensation to experience, Aldewin still remembered the first time he had allowed a past lover to claim him and he knew from experience it was not for the faint of heart but it was wondrously rewarding as well and Aldewin was determined to let Thranduil experience just that. Thranduil said he trusted him and Aldewin would not disappoint.

Aldewin still kept a close eye on him though, even when his face broke into fresh tears he didn’t stop, that was just another normal reaction when one’s senses became overwhelmed. He grasped Thranduil’s hand in his own when it came to rest against his shoulder as he thrust forward again making Thranduil’s breath hitch as he arched his back mewling sweetly. Aldewin sighed in pleasure when Thranduil slowly began to rock his hips in the same rhythm as himself making the way easier a he seemed to relax a little more.

He was a little surprised by a kiss and the desperate plea that poured from those beautiful lips of wanting more, needing more, needing him which only stroked his ego and desire to please this ethereal creature in his arms.

Aldewin swallowed a little nervously as he picked up speed and he could feel Thranduil’s body relax even more as he released Thranduil allowing him to fall back to the bed and he braced himself by the arms and thrust forward hard, fully sheathing himself inside the welcoming body. The heat that enveloped him entirely nearly pushed him over the edge as he gasped and had to prevent himself from falling on top of Thranduil while trying desperately to get his breathing under control as he kept still allowing Thranduil to get used to this feeling…this was the extent of what he could give Thranduil, if he accepted it, unparallel pleasure would be had by both of them.

Thranduil felt his body lifting itself once more inches away from the mattress as the pace of the rocks and sways got faster and faster, bursting the heat within him and spreading it like wild fire throughout his body. He moaned hard breathing heavily while his eyes instantly drooped with pleasure. The sensations were immaculate and as he too swiveled his hips in the same speed, he felt Aldewin’s member boring within him ever more physically as the inner walls of his entrance were grazed by the arousal, the friction causing more fluid to gather at the tip of his own member as he dangerously tethered over his climax.

He finally screamed and wailed when Aldewin was fully within him. Breaths fell; lips parted. Thranduil’s eyes fluttered open, settling upon the face hovering over him. 

They widened thereafter as something flashed in them—something that was more intense than simple friendship or mere honor. Gratitude sparkled from his orbs, welling up in them like unshed tears as they took a pair of black eyes, staring down at him with nothing but adoration.

His lips shuddered and a soft exhale wheezed out before Thranduil scrunched up his face and began grating his hips against the hardened flesh once more. He started rocking himself—gently at first but the pace quickly catching on till the sways and swivels were becoming more and more desperate.

His moans and pants became louder. The feeling of flesh against flesh was too torturous but too addictive for Thranduil to want it stopped.

He threw his head back, biting his lips when another moan strained out of his mouth. His ears which were warming up throughout were now so hot that it felt like burning. The fire soon spread to his neck, chest, stomach and his throbbing member. More fluid secreted from his entrance, more flowed from his member. 

Thranduil’s eyes rolled at the back of his head, his mouth hung open. He could feel his head throw itself back once more with the arch of his back. He reached out and held onto Aldewin’s shoulders, pressing his entire weight on them as he arched even further. The heat in his groin was too overwhelming; the pain unbelievably agonizing and the pressure in his entrance was so erotic that it lacked proper words to be properly defined. His legs trembled and twitched; more of his essence flowed down his member and his back curved so much that it created a great strain upon his person. 

Suddenly, his swivels stopped, his ears drowned out every form of sound about them. Darkness descended before his eyes, immediately pieced by a blinding light as a deep and intense sensation took him over. 

His nails dug at Aldewin’s shoulder, grazing down the entire length of the other’s arm. His back bowed upwards all the more and his body trembled at the intensity of his climax. Before he knew it, Thranduil screamed out shamelessly when he finally came.

Aldewin kept a slow rocking of his hips and was pleased to find Thranduil’s body relaxing much faster than the first initial penetration. Thranduil looked into his eyes a sweet and loving esteem shone in those beautiful lapis blue eyes as he looked back with equal love and devotion. He would always love Thranduil, he knew this would be the only time he would embrace him and that was all right, their bond was not one to be broken so easily and Aldewin knew why this was needed and it didn’t concern him.

He felt Thranduil start to move his hips as he gladly obliged the silent request and began to thrust his hips back and forth his pace quickening as he went. Thranduil’s body twisted and writhed under him, and the contortions Thranduil’s body displayed actually aroused Aldewin all the more as the heat between his legs felt like a blazing inferno. The sweet cries and moans that seemed to pour endlessly from Thranduil’s parted lips were ecstasy to Aldewin’s ears and he couldn’t help but join in the erotic melody. 

Faster and faster as his own pleasure began to mount, he vaguely felt the scrape of nail’s down his arm when that tight heat that surrounded him constricted almost painfully and it sent him tumbling over the edge into orgasm as he released himself inside Thranduil with one final thrust. His body was rigid for a good few moments before he went limp and allowed himself to fall breathlessly atop Thranduil is arms encircling the elf beneath him.

Thranduil fell heavily on the mattress, breathing hard while the veil which blocked his senses slowly started to lift itself. He subconsciously brought a hand up and gently card through Aldewin’s mottled hair. His eyes felt heavy; his chest felt light and as he drifted off to sleep, Thranduil found peace.

***

Aldewin awoke the next morning with a deep sigh, sunlight pouring through his balcony doors as he sifted slightly feeling more exhausted than he could ever remember feeling before. He slowly sat up in bed that small movement seeming to sap all of his strength as he shook his head trying to shake it off. He noticed a small movement to his side only to be greeted by the sleeping face of Thranduil. Aldewin smiled slightly, it was no wonder he was so tired, after Thranduil had fallen asleep he held him willing all of his strength to Thranduil, he wanted the inner light in Thranduil to blaze, this momentary weakness was well worth it if it helped to revitalize his King.

Aldewin stood on shaky legs and began to get dressed, he didn’t have any plans to go anywhere or do anything this morning so he opted for some light comfortable attire and asked for some breakfast to be sent up and no sooner had it arrived Thranduil began to stir awake.

“Good morning.” Aldewin said in a light tone. “You’re just in time, come have something to eat.” He said sitting down at the small table which had been set. He and Thranduil had promised their little encounter last night would not affect their long term relationship, true enough he wouldn’t pretend that it never happened but it had no basis for two friends have breakfast together.

Thranduil smiled affectionately, sitting himself across the other. “Good morning.” His light was dim still but brighter than the faded mess he was not a day ago. He would always feel a void for the love that he lost, he knew well enough and that it could never be replaced by another. Not at the same level of devotion he had for his late wife. He needed to surrender; he needed to lose control to feel dependent on another so as to lessen the crushing helplessness when he was left with a small child and an entire realm.

He reached out and took Aldewin’s hand in his own. His eyes burned with silent gratitude. “Thank you.”

He was glad not to lose to the most loyal friend he had ever had.

Aldewin squeezed Thranduil’s hand reassuringly, “You know I’m always here for you…and I always will be.” He said kissing the back of Thranduil’s hand.

Nothing had seemed to change over the course of the year, even well past it as Aldewin watched with admiration and pride with the powerful and just King Thranduil became once more. Thranduil had managed to bring himself out of the darkness of despair and was once again filled with light. They had become somewhat closer to one another of the years but never crossing that line once more, it seemed their encounter actually strengthened their bond, not threaten it which was a wonderful benefit to their relationship.

Their relationship would last for eons to come, and would always be as it was now, as more than simple friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
